1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns the field of multicore optical fibers.
To be more precise, the present invention concerns an integrated burster-multiplexer-duplexer device for multicore fibers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the context of future deployment of FTTH (Fiber To The Home) networks, the economic aspect of the active component/optical infrastructure combination is essential.
The design and the demonstrated feasibility of multicore fibers has shown that this innovation is of real benefit.
The economic aspects of producing passive and active components suitable for the new fiber are now crucial to the future of dedicated or weakly dedicated FTTH networks.
The concept of multicore fibers, envisaged unsuccessfully in 1978 for multimode fibers, resurfaced in 1991 with the application of monomode fibers and the use of preform technologies offering preforms of very high geometrical quality.
Many documents have been published on multicore fibers. The following documents are cited by way of example:
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,801 concerns small, high-precision multicore optical guides and a method of fabricating such guides.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,365 concerns multiguide optical conductors.
The document "Bunched multicore monomode fiber: A new key for the future FTTH network" EFOC No. 94 Heidelberg, Le Noane et al, describes results of producing multicore optical fibers, with particular reference to technology, propagation theory and experimental results.
Some documents have been particularly concerned with connection solutions and in particular with bursting multicore fibers for splicing them to a conventional monocore fiber, at one end on the subscriber premises and at the other end to the opto-electronic components of the head end.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,827 concerns components for connection to a multicore fiber and a method of making them and proposes a pigtailed monobloc component after cylindrical chemical etching of the fibers and assembly in an elastomer mold.
Document FR 2127913 concerns a component for connection to a multicore fiber and a method of producing it and proposes a connectorized component after conical chemical etching of the fibers and assembly in a cylindrical ferrule.
The document "Distribution link components for point to point ultra low cost FTTH network using the bunched multicore monomode fiber design" IOOC 95 Hong Kong, Boscher et al, publishes results of connecting multicore fibers.
An aim of the present invention is now to improve the prior art multicore fiber connecting devices.